


Got It Super Bad (for you)

by Ellienerd14



Category: I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman, Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, I had a bad day and then remembered Frowan amen, Rowan has it bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Rowan may be part of a superhero trio but he's got a weakness for pretty artists in quirky clothes.OR the AU where Frances is a comic book artist, the Ark are her subjects and Rowan has it bad.





	Got It Super Bad (for you)

Usually, they get to wear their own clothes on their days off. For Lister, it involves wearing some gross t-shirt and his boxers or some shorts - he hated wearing trousers unless strictly necessary. Jimmy wore baggy shirts (he said the binder he wore as part his suit hurt) and black ripped jeans. Rowan preferred to dress up a little: patterned suits, brightly coloured jeans, quirky little details like badges or vans in bright yellow. 

Being in their suits on a Saturday was weird. They were waiting for the comic book artist to show up and depict how they heroically stopped an art heist. Rowan kept going to fix his glasses, even if he could feel the familiar itchiness of the contacts. 

His nerves were all to do with the weirdness of wearing the suits and nothing to do with the pretty artist sticking her tongue out as she sketched Jimmy. Thankfully Lister was to busy staring at Jimmy’s muscles as he posed for her, otherwise he’s be teased for the rest of his life. 

At first it had just been the clothes that had intrigued him - always bright and colourful and oddly patterned. Last week, she’d worn a cropped hawaiian shirt and bright blue overalls, with hair tied into a messy topknot he’s stared at all of his session. This week her hair was loose and at her shoulders, with a few sparkly clips. She wore a [velvety yellow vest over a galaxy patterned shirt](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/609252655813878842/), completed with ripped jeans and bright green vans and purple laces. She looked… cool. 

Not that Rowan was looking that much. It would be weird and probably scare off the poor woman, who had only had two weeks to adjust to it all. (Last week, Lister had been eating mustard straight as she arrived. And she had laughed.)

She was pretty - even half-hidden behind a sketch book - and if Rowan had been watching a little too intently, he may have noticed the cute freckles on her nose. (He had it bad.) 

She was cool and artsy and could appreciate a good pattern, so Rowan really wished he could wear his own outfits. They’d compliment each others outfits and then go on shopping dates, instead of being too damn scared to even ask her name-

“Ro- I mean Tempo,” Lister hissed, pinching him, “you’re up buddy.” 

“Wow, you guys are bad a secret identities,” she quipped, “it’s okay, I’m under contract and I can’t afford a lawyer on a podcast salary.” 

“Podcast?” Rowan repeated, before he thought to shut up. 

“Oops there goes my secret identity.” She grinned at him. “Come on  _ Ro _ .” 

Rowan stepped up, reaching once more to adjust glasses he wasn’t wearing. 

She switched for a orange pencil - swapping from the red used to draw Jimmy’s suit. They were all shades of fire, even if only Lister could control fire. Jimmy could manipulate metal - exactly why his original Joan of Arc suit idea was rejected, although they kept the name - and Rowan could use sound energy. He wanted a blue suit with musical notes, but Cecile had deemed it ‘too pantomime, darling’. She insisted they matched too, as if that even made sense. 

She began to sketch his outline, an adorable focused look on her face. It was both anxiety-inducing and amazing to be under her gaze like that - even if it was just for artistic convenience. 

She hummed to herself, routing through her bag for a few more pencils. Then, just to torture him, she reached out and gently grabbed his arm. The suit was bullet proof and thick enough that Lister’s flames bounced off without even tickling him but as she held his arm in place, Rowan swore he could feel every nerve tingle and every twitch of her finger tips (up close, they were painted the same bright green as her shoe laces.) 

Holding the three shades of yellow against his suit, she picked one the middle one and let go of his arm, although the feeling of her holding onto him seemed to linger a moment longer. 

“Sorry,” she muttered, noticing how Rowan was staring at her wide-eyed, “didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“It’s okay.” 

Now she was a little closer, he could read the name on the ID badge given to her - Frances. 

_ Frances  _ retreated back to her chair and resumed drawing, although Rowan could swear she was smiling a little. 

His powers didn’t involved flying but Rowan felt like he was floating in the air right now.

* * *

 

_ (Later, after she had left, Jimmy and Lister’s long, long period of teasing would begin. But, Rowan couldn’t bring himself to care. He already planned to pick up an edition of her comic as soon as Frances was done. Next time they saved the world and she came to draw it, he was going to tell her outfit was cool and his full name.) _

_ (If he could remember it when she smiled at him.)  _

**Author's Note:**

> I love describing Frances' outfits so much!   
> Thanks for reading and please comment if you would like to see me add to this AU or write some more Osemanverse fic. :) 
> 
> Say hi:  
> Tumblr - @bazwillendinflames


End file.
